Business or Pleasure? - KisaIta
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Sometimes the prettiest things can be deceiving. Kisame learns this all to well on a business trip to Japan. Request for Alexa Hiwatari. Sorry if it is too short but time is my enemy right now. :


Business or Pleasure?

Sometimes business meetings were plain boring. Nothing but constant talk of marketing and how to improve such things as advertisement or beating the competition in their own game. Kisame Hoshigaki was a business man. He had been to way too many of these boring business meetings. Paris, Brazil, Italy, even Hong Kong.

But Japan, now that was a country that he couldn't get enough of. The Geisha's were too damn pretty. As it was he had been staring at the same Geisha for the past half hour. Any business talk was lost on him as he watched the most beautiful black hair and coal black eyes swish this way or glance that way.

Every time the Geisha came close he would take in the smell of the soap and the shampoo and his heart would race just a bit faster. A loud noise drew his attention and his business partner Sasori was giving him an amused look. He blushed a deep purple and tried to hide it but it was too late and the red head let out a laugh of pure childishness.

The meeting broke up and the men dispersed to different parts of the mansion. Kisame and Sasori were staying with a good friend of theirs while they conducted their business and then it was back to America to try and make another business successful. All the travel made for a lonely life.

Kisame kicked off his shoes in the guest room he would be using and lay back on the bed. He couldn't sleep but he was tired. A soft knock on the door brought his attention and the Geisha he had been eyeing waltzed casually into the room. He sat up and eyed the new arrival and wondered just what the Geisha was doing here.

He slid off the bed and approached the Geisha earning a shy smile and a bat of eyelashes. He slid his hand over the soft cheek of the Geisha and leaned down to kiss the painted lips. Soft and warm was what he felt as he kissed the lips. Fear was embedded in the coal eyes and he could feel the Geisha's heart beat speed up.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. You are too damn pretty to hurt." Kisame mumbled as he kissed the lips again. A soft moan was his answer.

The Geisha pushed against Kisame's chest wanting the man to sit down on the bed. Kisame complied and the Geisha slid to her knees. She undid his pants and pulled out the ridged organ between his legs. Kisame gasped as those soft warm lips wrapped around his engorged head.

The Geisha bobbed her head up and down taking in more of the member as she went. Kisame was having a wonderful time. He could see that the Geisha kept grabbing her stomach and it finally dawned on him that she must be feeling the affects of the arousal as much as he was.

He lifted her head gently off of his manhood and swept her up off the floor. He tossed her on the bed and crawled over her as he began to undo the binding to her kimono. Small hands fought him to keep him from exposing her but he was stronger. The sash fell away and the kimono opened exposing not a female but a male.

Kisame barreled backwards and sat staring wide eyed at the young boy before him. How on gods green earth had this boy been so good at fooling him? The boy recovered himself and slid from the bed. He rushed past Kisame and out the door. Kisame let himself fall like a ton of bricks on the bed. What surprised him is that his cock hadn't gone limp it had actually hardened more.

The next morning Kisame was woken by Sasori standing by the bed flicking Kisame's earlobe. Kisame swatted the offending hand away and tried to roll over only to get another flick to the earlobe. He growled something incoherent and sat up to glare at his partner.

"Sasori, don't you have anything better to do than bug me?" He asked irritated.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the Geisha this morning." Sasori said with a laugh. Kisame groaned, oh if only Sasori knew how true that was.

"So did you have a good time last night, Sasori?" Kisame asked sweetly. He was mocking him but Sasori didn't mind.

"As a matter of fact, I did. He employs some of the best male Geisha's here." Sasori said with a wink. Kisame was now staring dumbly at his friend and business partner.

"Seriously, Kisame. I would have thought you knew that he didn't have any female Geisha's here. Just male. I thought you were finally on the road to coming out of the closet. Guess not." Sasori sighed.

Kisame closed his mouth and crawled out of bed. His morning wood was apparent and Sasori busted a gut over it. Kisame cursed and went to the bathroom to shower and take care of his issue.

"I'll send your Geisha to help you, Kisame." Sasori called with a chuckle. Kisame closed his eyes and wanted to drop dead. How was he going to get through the next day here?

Sasori hadn't been lying when he said he would send his Geisha to help him. The young boy showed up not dressed as a Geisha but dressed casually. He stepped into the bathroom and stepped out of his clothing and into the shower. Kisame tensed as he watched the boy lather up a cloth and begin washing Kisame's back and thighs.

He closed his eyes to ward off the blush and failed miserably. He spun around and grabbed the boy, startling him in the process. He kissed his lips and pressed him against the shower tiles. There was a seat in the shower and it was perfect size to lay the boy on. Grabbing some shampoo he lubed up his fingers to lube up the boy.

He prepared him as quickly as he could before he changed his mind and then slid his cock into the tight heat of the boy. The boy closed his eyes tightly and held his breath as inch by painful inch Kisame slid home. Once there he began thrusting and the boy began panting. Kisame smiled as he slammed eagerly into the small body beneath him.

Whimpers and moans escaped the soft perfect lips of the boy and Kisame couldn't take much more. He came with a vengeance and came a second time as the young boy came himself. The walls of the boy's ass muscles tightened and Kisame was sent over the edge the second time. Had he known that gay sex would feel this good he would have done it a long, long time ago.

"What is your name by the way?" Kisame asked as he pulled out and helped the boy to sit up. The boy smiled through red and swollen lips.

"Itachi Uchiha. I am pleased to meet you Mr. Hoshigaki." He said politely. Kisame laughed. "Just Kisame please." He said and Itachi nodded. Business in Japan wouldn't be so boring now.


End file.
